dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Belladonna vs Meta Knight
2018-07-23_(2).png|My original Sketch-1541356932490.png|EmperorDedede FotoJet (19).jpg|RedLikeRoses098765 Blake Belladonna vs Meta Knight 'is GalactaK's 2nd DBX fight. It features Blake Belladonna from RWBY going up against former DBX combatant, Meta Knight from Kirby. 'Description RWBY vs Kirby! These two may be mysterious, have a love for dark colours and have a popular fanbase, but only one can leave this fight to the bitter end! Who will win, the faunus of team RWBY or the masked Star Warrior? 'Intro' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT Atop the Halberd, three knights stare down at the ground below. Two have a vaguely humanoid shape, however, the one in the middle looks nothing like a human at all. The knight in the middle turns around and places a generic-looking sword with the hat of a fallen hero in the deck. Just then, an axe knight comes trudging with great admiration up to the circular warrior. Axe Knight: Sir, we found this in Green Greens! The circular masked knight inspects the object in Axe Knight's hands. If he knew about Team RWBY, he would have known it was Ruby Rose's scythe. But, since he didn't: Meta Knight: Good work. Put it in the deck for now. We are passing over the Secret Sea, gentlemen. Sword Knight: And, Sir? Meta Knight: After this, we will be able to find the last few of ENeMeE's monsters and wipe them-'' His voice was cut off as he heard a scream from the prow of the ship. Meta Knight runs over and sees a javelin Knight laying on the floor, more than a little in pain. Another scream, this time, it was Blade Knight. This one was not of pain, no, it was more of an 'I've found the culprit!' kind of cry. Speeding over, Meta Knight sees Blake near an impaled waddle dee. Meta Knight: ''Why have you done this? Blake: Give Ruby's scythe back. Now! Meta Knight: I do not understand. Who is 'Ruby'? Blake: The person from which your guards stole her weapon. Give it back to her. Meta Knight is about to give the order, when he sees the sword and cap lying on the ground, knocked over by Blake in the squalor. Disgusted by what he believes to be a lack of chivalry, Meta Knight gets out his own sword to go on the warpath. HERE WE GO!!! Blake dashes forward and strikes first blood, cleaving Meta with Gambol Shroud's sheath. She continues this slashing streak with two more slashes from the sheath before taking the sheath off and stabbing at the Star Warrior a further two times, the last of which misses. Meta Knight decides enough is enough and goes on a slashing spree of his own. During his constant moves of teleport and stab, rinse and repeat, he uses full restore to regain his entire health. Blake tries at another stab but it misses, and Meta Knight's dimensional cape turns into a pair of wings and he flies up into the sky. Blake notices this and gets out some specialised dust. Blake: If you think this is a game, I'm ready to play! Deciding to get Meta down to Earth before she uses it, she flips her katana around and shoots 4 shots at Meta Knight, 2 of which hit, sending him careening onto the Halberd. Dazed and injured like all hell, he does not notice Blake insert red dust into the shroud, changing her semblance. to create clones. These head towards Meta Knight and explode, sending him crashing onto the Halberd's deck. Blake, not finished yet, inserts stone dust, creating a stone clone. Meta gets up, wobbles and falls back down again. Blake stares in wonder, before Meta Knight uses Shuttle Loop to fly circles around Blake and destroy her stone clone. Blake takes out the vial and puts in a vial containing ice dust. Meta Knight goes in for the kill... and finds his sword Galaxia stuck in an ice clone. Meta Knight: This is BULLSHIT! Meta quickly realises what he has just said, wishes he hadn't and, in that same moment, kicks the ice clone at Blake, who dodges. Meta Knight then uses Mach Tornado to send Blake, her ice statue and a few unfortunate crewmembers flying. Seeing Galaxia is free, Meta Knight picks it up, brushes off some imaginary dust and sees that Blake is about to insert a vial into Gambol Shroud. Meta Knight: NO! Not this time! Meta Knight flies along the deck, knocks the vial out of Blakes hand and parries a blow hurled at him by Blake. Blake tries a couple more shots with the pistol on Gambol Shroud, but the Faunus's fate was already sealed. Meta Knight stabs through her chest before: Meta Knight: Know my power! SSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEK! Meta Knight casually walks towards the prow, only stopping to hear Blake scream and explode into bloody chunks. Seeing this, he carried on with his plan about killing the rest of ENeMeE's monsters. He would have the scythe returned later. DBX Conclusion This game's winner is: Meta Knight! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle containing either a RWBY or a Kirby character. * This is GalactaK's second battle in which a male fight a female, after Kamui Tokinomiya vs the Doctor. * This is also (spoilers) the second time the female character loses. * The fallen hero's cap mentioned at the beginning is a reference to Meta Knight vs Link in which (spoilers again) Meta Knight decapitates Link. * The two humanoid knights standing with Meta Knight are Sword Knight and Blade Knight. Next time 'Don't you worry about "to". The important word is "away"!' 'My dad could beat you. And he's dead!' Rincewind vs Dan Hibiki! Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:GalactaK